


Getting Gold

by novocaine_sea



Series: Akaashi Rare Pair Week 2017! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sports Swap, Stand Alone, Winter Olympics, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Day 1: Sports SwapThe Olympics. Konoha had been thinking of this moment for his entire life; it was his first time here and he could hardly believe that he actually made it. He could hardly believe that he was there with his lover, Akaashi, a world renowned figure skater. The only thing on Konoha's mind was snatching the gold away from him, among other things.





	Getting Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited it's Akaashi Rare Pair Week! I love Akaashi dearly and he deserves all of the world. Got lots of things to share this week! More fun links at the end!

The Olympics. Konoha had been thinking of this moment for his entire life; it was his first time here and he could hardly believe that he actually made it. He was always just shy of qualifying for it. His partner and fellow Japanese skater, Akaashi Keiji, had been here twice before, starting when he was sixteen. Now Akaashi was twenty-four and Konoha was twenty-five. He still couldn’t come to terms with it. This would probably be their first and last time competing in the Olympics together.

The two checked into the hotel in the Athletic Village and got settled in. They were sharing a room as it was easier, plus they requested it. They were modest and had a room with two queen sized beds but Konoha knew Akaashi would crawl into his bed or vice versa before they went to sleep. Nobody had to know.

“We made it!” Konoha cheered as he dumped his bags onto the floor as soon as he opened the door, going to straight to the curtains and shoving them open. He had a beautiful view of Sochi now and Konoha placed his hands on his hips, a wide grin planted on his face. He had an amazing view of Sochi now. Although the city was covered in snow, it was still beautiful. Much different from Japan.

“Akinori.” Akaashi’s voice filtered in from behind him. Konoha looked over his shoulder to see Akaashi hanging up his short program and free skate costume in the closet, Konoha’s luggage remaining untouched on the ground.

“You couldn’t pick my stuff up for me?” Akaashi just scrunched up his nose at that, making Konoha cackle. Konoha came over to him as Akaashi was laying his clothes on one of the beds, wrapping his arms around Akaashi lithe waist.

“We made it.” Konoha whispered again into the nape of his neck.

He could hear the smile in Akaashi’s voice as he spoke. “We did.” He brought one of Konoha’s hands to his lips and kissed it gently. Even though Akaashi had competed in the Olympics two times prior, Konoha knew he was excited. Or Akaashi could just be humoring him. Either way, Konoha could barely contain his joy.

“I wish we could have sex right now to celebrate.” Konoha nuzzled into Akaashi’s neck before making an unattractive squeaking sound when Akaashi shoved him away with an elbow to the ribs.

“You’re disgusting.” Akaashi shook his head.

“I’m excited!”

“Take care of it yourself.”

Konoha whined and flopped onto the opposite bed, watching Akaashi place his clothing neatly in the drawer of the dresser.

“It’s not like we’re skating tomorrow.” The deadpan look that Konoha received made him quiet down. Konoha knew he probably wasn’t going to get any until they had claimed spots on the podium; that was fine. Konoha could wait. Maybe. It’s not like he and Akaashi slept together often either, as they had very strict skating regiments and they were usually sore or extremely tired after practice. Having sex would just make them more sore. But Konoha was kind of viewing this as a vacation when he really shouldn’t be.

Konoha eventually got up and unpacked his own things. He shoved them messily into a drawer while Akaashi had meticulously placed his in the drawers below his. Akaashi just shook his head with a sigh and then laid down on his own bed.

“Can we nap now?” Konoha asked. His body was still in Japan time and it was nightfall over there.

Akaashi yawned on cue, nodding. The curtains were still open, the sun shining into their room, but neither cared. They were out like a light once they closed their eyes, the time difference and jet lag knocking them out.

They didn’t wake up until the next morning. Their coach, Bokuto Koutarou, a former figure skater and boisterous man in general, came banging on their door shouting for them to wake up a little before seven that morning. The whole floor was probably awake after that.

Konoha stumbled to the door. His head was throbbing from oversleeping. “Five more minutes.” He mumbled as he opened the door just a crack. Bokuto shoved his way into the room and shook Akaashi.

“Nope! No more sleeping! I expect you two to be up and downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes. Come on.” Bokuto clapped his hands together in Akaashi’s face and Akaashi flinched awake.

“Fifteen minutes!” Bokuto called again as he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Akaashi sighed and collapsed against his pillows. “I hate him sometimes.” His voice was still laced with sleep.

“It’s because you’re not a morning person.” Konoha kissed his forehead. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Akaashi rubbed his eyes as he grumbled. “You can have the bathroom first, I’m going to lay here for a minute.”

“Don’t fall asleep again.” Konoha teased. Akaashi waved his hand dismissively and snuggled into his pillows once more.

Konoha only took five minutes in the bathroom and when he came out, Akaashi was already up and dressed. He never understood how Akaashi could get changed so quickly, especially when he had been buried under the covers when Konoha had entered the bathroom.

“Do I get a kiss?” Konoha pursed his lips outward and squeezed his eyes shut. Akaashi shoved at his cheek.

“After I brush my teeth.” By the time Konoha’s eyes were opened the bathroom door was clicking shut. Konoha sighed and sat on his bed, unlocking his phone. He connected to the hotel’s wifi quickly and scrolled through the messages he had gotten from his best friends Komi and Sarukui back home. They were making sure he had gotten in okay as well as sending him some memes to ease his nerves. But Konoha wasn’t nervous, at least not yet. The short program wasn’t for another five days.

“What’re you laughing at?” Akaashi asked, suddenly right in front of him. Konoha looked up in surprise, cut off by Akaashi leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Something stupid Komi sent.” Konoha waved his phone around after Akaashi pulled away. Akaashi nodded and slipped his shoes on.

“Let’s go before Bokuto-san comes back and annoys us more.” Konoha snickered behind him as they made their way out the door.

This is how their morning started for the next five days. They would inevitably be woken up by Bokuto banging at their door yelling for them to get up and would stumble down to eat. Then they would go practice for a couple hours, take a break to eat and sight see, then practice more. They would end up falling asleep once they were in the hotel room. It was very busy, busier than their practice in Japan but they had to make sure they were in top shape for the day of the short program and the free skate.

By the morning of the short program, Konoha had gotten no sleep and in return, Akaashi hadn’t either.

“I’m gonna smack you.” Akaashi grumbled into the darkness of the room in the middle of the night.

“I’m sorry.” Konoha exhaled. His heart was beating out of his chest. He was just so nervous.

“Take a deep breath and go to sleep.” Akaashi could be heard rolling over. “And don’t even think about coming into my bed.” Konoha deflated into his pillows. It would be much easier to sleep with his arms around Akaashi.

Both of them had bags under their eyes as they made it to the rink for warm up. Bokuto was less than thrilled about that but there was nothing they could really do about it except sleep for a very long time later that night.

“Don’t let it affect your skating.” Bokuto said before they glided onto the ice. Konoha and Akaashi just let out a breath, letting themselves get used to the ice. They had given each other’s hands a squeeze before skating off in different directions, making sure that they were discreet around the other skaters.

Their relationship wasn’t public, especially not in Russia where they could be arrested for being gay. Outside of skating both of them tried living under the radar as much as possible. It was only when they were on the big stage that they were captured by camera so it wasn’t exactly difficult. Most people didn’t know who they were, despite them having thousands of followers on instagram. It was easy for them to be private with their relationship though.

The time came for them to get into their costumes and get ready to take the ice. They zipped up their Japan team jackets over their tops and squeezed each other’s hands before making their way to the arena. It was already loud in there, voices echoing and bouncing off the ice as a multitude of languages cheered and chattered. Konoha could already feel his nerves setting in the pit of his stomach.

Akaashi was fourth in the lineup for the day, Konoha sitting at number eleven. Konoha bounced on his heels as he glanced over at Akaashi, who was stretching. Although it would probably be another hour and a half before Akaashi took the ice, it would creep up on him quickly. It was best to stretch now.

Konoha tried to go through his routine but he was trembling. His first time at the Olympics and he felt like he was going to vomit.

“Don’t get inside your head too much.” Akaashi mumbled beside him. The second skater was already taking the ice. “You’ll fall that way.”

Konoha snorted. “Wouldn’t want that now.”

The corner of Akaashi’s mouth twitched up. He reached down and curled his pinky around Konoha’s for a moment, giving it a squeeze before letting go.

“We’re going to win.” Akaashi declared lowly with determination. Konoha nodded, eyes set in a hard stare. They probably looked kind of terrifying right now. They liked it that way.

By the time Akaashi was going to skate, Konoha had been alone for at least twenty-five minutes. He was trying to even his breathing but now that only six skaters separated him and his own short program, he was getting more and more terrified. His program music blasted in his ears as he tried to focus. He wanted to watch Akaashi because he usually motivated him and fired him up but he also wanted to vomit.

Konoha did end up taking his headphones out just in time to hear the beginning bass chord of Akaashi’s music. His short program was sexier than any other program choreographed for him before. Akaashi was definitely sexy in everyday life, but he didn’t allow most people to see it. When Bokuto had shown it to him, Akaashi had hit him with a glare. The coach just explained that he wanted him to get out of his comfort zone and seduce all the judges.

He ended up seducing the entire audience and Konoha along the way.

Akaashi transformed when he was on the ice. There was a sly grin on his face as he skated, Konoha blushing just looking at him. His shirt was a deep red color with a deep V trailing to the center of his chest; it was the exact color Konoha thought of when thinking of sex. Akaashi’s pants were black but it worked with the outfit.

Akaashi felt the music with his entire body, throwing his hands in the air and running them through his hair and down his body as he skated. He even thrust outward as he split into a Besti squat. None of the other skaters had been as enticing as Akaashi currently was. It was better than anything Konoha had seen before and he had watched Akaashi skate this over and over again.

Akaashi only stumbled once but he was able to catch himself on one foot and arms outstretched. He had lifted off into a triple axel too early but came back with a double toe loop. Konoha cheered loudly. He could support his fellow teammate right? Even if he was imaging that Akaashi was skating in order to seduce him and only him.

Konoha was completely entranced by the entire routine that he didn’t even recognize that it was over until he was stunned by his own clapping. A huge smile graced his face. Again, he really hoped that it came off as platonic instead of a proud lover.

His eyes lingered on Akaashi as his partner made his way to the kiss and cry, young ice skaters going around and collecting all the flowers and plushes thrown onto the ice for him. Akaashi looked annoyed as he was stopped by an interviewer for a moment before going to sit down to get his score. Bokuto clapped Akaashi on the back with a wide grin and Konoha could almost hear Bokuto appraisal from where he stood. If Konoha knew his partner, he knew that Akaashi was suppressing an eye roll.

Akaashi hugged the stuffed owl plush that Konoha had bought him when he had gone to his first Olympics all those years ago. Now he carried it around as a good luck charm. It made Konoha smile every time he saw Akaashi with it.

Konoha could see through the screen how nervous Akaashi was about his score, especially since he fell. Konoha was holding his breath as well. It felt like forever before the scores were announced but when they were, Konoha jumped as high as he could off the ground waving his hands in the air. Akaashi had broken a world record. His short program score was 101.45. Konoha wasn’t even worried anymore about how he was going to beat that, he was just so happy for him. He didn’t even see the cameras capturing his reaction.

Konoha didn’t see Akaashi after that. He knew that he had most likely been whisked away by the press for pictures and interviews. He was just glad that Bokuto had come to find him.

“You okay?” Bokuto placed big hands on his shoulders and squeezed. Konoha blinked. How much time had passed since Akaashi’s performance?

Konoha licked his lips. “I think so.”

“You look pale.” Bokuto narrowed his eyes. “Just because Akaashi set a World Record-”

“I’m happy for him.” Konoha inhaled over Bokuto and then exhaled noisily,. “I have to focus.”

Bokuto guffawed and ruffled Konoha’s hair. “Good boy!”

Konoha shoved his hand away, hoping no cameras caught that. He didn’t need any articles about him being some kind of “diva.” That wouldn’t be good for his under-the-radar image.

Before he knew it, Konoha was skating onto the ice. He briefly wondered if Akaashi was watching him as he made his laps around the rink a few times before settling into the center. He needed to clear his head. His heart was racing, he was already sweating under the bright lights of the stadium. _Deep breaths Akinori_. The voice in his head sounded like Akaashi.

The beat sounded through the speakers and Konoha became alive. It was an American song, one from the 1980s. Konoha liked the upbeat tempo and the lyrics and thought that if Akaashi could go out of his comfort zone and be sexy in front of others, then he could be energetic and lively. Konoha spread his arms to mimic embracing the entire audience. The audience would be just as important in this as the music.

He had skated this routine so many times that Konoha knew it like the back of his hand. He knew he could jump and land all of them. And, he did. With the crowd clapping thunderously to the beat all around him, he launched into all his axels, toe loops, and salchows flawlessly. He didn’t fumble once. Gone was the nervous twenty-five year old from before; this was the best short program he had ever skated and he was at the fucking Olympics.

Konoha felt like he was in his own movie. He pictured himself racing down a highway in one of those old American cars as he launched into a death drop spin. He closed his eyes, envisioning the blurred lights of the highway as his music played in the background. It was riveting. He was no longer nervous.

The beat kicked up in the middle and he was going even faster. He was flying across the ice, arms outstretched, ready to take off into his jumps. He could do it. He had all the confidence in the world. He was on Team Japan at the Olympics. This was his life’s goal. He’d be damned if he didn’t win that gold.

The guitar riff picked up and Konoha slammed his foot down into the ice with a little bit of sass kicked into his cocked hip. His arms were outspread next to him and he was panting, but there was a smile on his face. There were tears in his eyes and he reached up to wipe them away. He couldn’t even lie to himself that that was phenomenal. It was, it really was. And it felt _so good_.

Konoha skated over to the kiss and cry with a heaving chest. He could barely get air into his lungs. Bokuto took him into his arms and ruffled his hair, roughly patting him on the back. It was extremely unprofessional but neither cared.

“That was amazing!” Bokuto shouted over the screams of the audience. They were screaming for him.

Bokuto handed him a bottle of water as they sat back down. Konoha gulped half of it down in three swallows. He was dying; he was sure he was going to have an asthma attack. It would be worth it.

Konoha almost missed the score that’s how out of it he was. The world was still spinning around him from the excitement and it began to tilt even more as he read his score. 106.53. He had beaten the world record that Akaashi had just set. Konoha put his face in his hands, the tears flowing freely. Bokuto had jumped up and knocked his seat back in the process, pride for his student, _both_ his students bubbling over.

Konoha sobbed. He made a world record at the Olympics. He beat his own boyfriend’s record at the Olympics. Nothing would top this day other than winning gold after the free skate.

If Akaashi was mad, he didn’t show it. Konoha didn’t see Akaashi again that day until he made it back to their hotel room. Akaashi was freshly showered, hair slicked back and in a pair of Konoha’s pajamas. There were tears in Akaashi’s eyes as he backed Konoha into the wall, kissing him drunk.

“I’m so, so proud of you. Of us.” Akaashi whispered against his lips.

“You’re not mad?” Konoha questioned breathlessly.

Akaashi shook his head. “I’m not mad because I can still beat you.” He smirked and Konoha tipped his head back against the wall, cackling. Then they were kissing again, falling back into rumpled sheets. Akaashi finally humored him, allowing himself to go down on Konoha before Konoha went down on him. They ended the night on top of the world.

But it wasn’t over yet. They still had more world records to crush and each other to beat.

The free skate came two days later. They were both on top of the leader boards, Konoha in a solid first with Akaashi right behind him. Konoha had finally made a name for himself. Akaashi Keiji was no longer the only infamous male skater from Japan. Konoha Akinori was coming for his gig.

“You’re gonna kill it.” Konoha whispered while they laid under the covers that morning, their foreheads pressed together. They were the only two people who existed right now.

“We’re going to win, for Japan.” Akaashi kissed him quickly, fingers trailing down Konoha’s cheek.

“For Japan.” Konoha grinned and pulled Akaashi in for one more kiss that turned into two, then three, then so on.

That was the only moment they got to themselves that day. They were rushed off after that for morning practice one last time in order to perfect their routines before going out onto the ice. Bokuto ushered them around frantically, using his loud voice to scare people into moving out of the way for them to pass through. Bokuto could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

Konoha felt as if he was moving through the entire day in slow motion, then it all hit him at once when it was time for the skaters to skate.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Konoha breathed, sitting and putting his head in his hands. He gripped onto his blonde locks tightly.

“Hey.” Akaashi sat beside him. He placed a tentative hand on Konoha’s knee. Normally he would take Konoha’s face into his hands and brush his thumbs over Konoha’s cheeks for a few minutes, telling him to breathe. But that wasn’t an option right now. “You did this two day ago. You just have to do it a little longer today.”

“What if I mess up?”

“You hold a world record now. You don’t have anything to worry about; the judges love you. All you have to do is go out there and show them everything you’ve got.” Akaashi coached him through it, squeezing his knee in time with his breathing. Konoha finally calmed down.

“Thanks babe.” Konoha gave him a lopsided grin. Akaashi blushed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

“I’ll see you after I win gold.” Akaashi nodded at him. Konoha chuckled and saluted him as he walked away.

Once again, Akaashi was going before Konoha, but they were only separated by a skater from Kazakhstan. Konoha was able to be on the sidelines for Akaashi’s performance, right next to Bokuto at the kiss and cry. Konoha knew what was coming with Akaashi free skate; it was beautiful and heart wrenching. Konoha could admit that he had cried once watch Akaashi skate the program.

Akaashi’s free skate was about forbidden love and hope for the future. It was very much about he and Konoha’s relationship and how they really couldn’t be out to the world without the entirety of Japan, and other places, turning them into a fetish.

Today, Akaashi was dressed in black and white. His shirt was a gradient of the two, starting with white and fading into black onto the bottom and then into his pants. He was never too flashy, but the shirt was ruffled and gave him room to breathe. Konoha thought he looked as stunning as ever, especially with the eyeliner making his blue eyes pop.

The music started with a fast-paced piano. Despite the music, Akaashi started off slow, showing the tug and push of the routine. Konoha knew most of the harsh jumps and quads were in the second half, and the first half was mostly composition. Either way, Akaashi was mesmerizing. The way he extended his arms and expressed his emotions was just as enthralling as his jumps. He wasn’t a gold medal winner and world record setter for nothing. In Konoha’s eyes Akaashi was his only real competition.

Konoha bit his tongue from shouting his praise as Akaashi skated past him backwards, arms outstretched. There was a solemn look on Akaashi’s face he skated the program. Konoha could only imagine what was going on inside his head, if anything at all. Akaashi was always calculating.

Akaashi didn’t miss a single step though and Konoha knew he would score high.

When the violins created an even faster tempo, a grin spread across Akaashi’s face. He was entering the second half of the program where he would be doing most of his quads and Konoha could see that he was ready. Konoha felt his stomach tighten and release whenever Akaashi launched and landed. Sometimes Akaashi would make a fist and pump it in when he landed, proud of himself.

Then Akaashi was spinning to his end, resulting with his finger pointed towards the kiss and cry, right at Konoha. Konoha blushed and clapped his hands along with the other thunderous applause. Bokuto was jumping up and down and screaming. Konoha could see on the screen with the close up of Akaashi’s face that he was crying. His lover bent in a bow, repeating it four more times so he could get all side of the stadium. The ice was littered with goods.

Akaashi finally made it to the kiss and cry and Konoha enveloped him with a hug and a slap on the back.

“That was beautiful.” Konoha whispered in his ear. “That was worth a gold medal.”

Akaashi laughed and then was pulled away by Bokuto lifting him into the air in all his enthusiasm. Akaashi flailed a little before he placed on the ground again, adjusting his shirt.

“That was amazing! You were brilliant!” Bokuto shouted, gripping onto Akaashi face before hugging him.

Konoha waved them off to get Akaashi score, the entire stadium holding their breath. Once again Akaashi was holding the owl plushie in his arms, bowing in thanks to all the praise once more. Then he sat down and waited; Konoha could see the nervousness steaming off of him.

The announcer’s voice echoed through the stadium as the score came up on the screen. 223.20, making his final score 324.65 when added with his short program. But the score he had just gotten was a new World Record, Akaashi becoming the first to set a world record in both programs in one event.

Akaashi collapsed into his hands. His shoulders shook with his sobs and Bokuto rubbed his back, exclaiming over-excited praises. Konoha wanted to run over and kiss him, a similar feeling from two days ago. But he had to get ready for his own skate, which would be happening in the next half hour.

Bokuto was beside him once more as soon as the Kazakhstan skater took the ice. His performance was strong, with heavy bass in the song, but Konoha knew his was going to be better.

“I know I don’t have to tell you to get discouraged because of Akaashi’s score but…” Bokuto pat his shoulder. “You can do just as well as he did.”

“I’m going to beat him and get gold.” Konoha said, watching the Kazakh skater glide over the ice. Bokuto chuckled and rattled Konoha’s shoulders under his palms, praises falling on deaf ears. Konoha put his headphones in one last time, the Spanish music floating into his ears. He closed his eyes and imagined himself dancing the paso doble. He was strong and he could do this.

Before he knew it, Bokuto was asking for his skate guards and pushing him onto the ice. Konoha could barely hear what the announcers were saying, not that he could understand in the first place since they were speaking in Russian. Konoha finally skated to the center, waiting for the music to start. He set his face into a hard stare with his arms stretched slightly behind him. He was in command now. Dressed in all red to combat the purple outfit he wore yesterday, Konoha was on fire.

Konoha kept his face posed as he began. He made sure his arms were straight as he stretched them out, commanding the attention of those all around them. He could almost picture Bokuto biting his nails as he watched Konoha skate fast across the ice.

 _I am strong_. He reminded himself he launched into a triple toe loop, landing it with a small fumble. He had to get out of his head. His heart was still racing but he didn’t have a reason to be nervous. Not after two days ago.

Konoha had two more jumps before the second half of the program. The first one he nailed and the second one he almost crashed down onto the ice, but he was able to catch himself. He knew he would have points deducted but he knew he had to slow down now as the song did. He gravitated into a spin and placed a hand over his face as he went low, the other reaching towards the sky. People’s shouts bounced off the ice at him.

Konoha was getting tired but he knew he had to persevere. With two fumbles already under his belt he knew that there was no way he was going to beat Akaashi’s score. And since nobody else so far had come even close to it, Konoha was going to have to settle for silver. He was just hoping that his short program would get him there.

The singer finally filtered in over the music, suddenly making it more sensual. Konoha tried to keep up but he could tell that he was slightly off. He just had to catch up…

Which only earned him another threat of hitting the ice face first.

Konoha tried to shake it off but what was done was done. He tried as hard as he could not to let it affect him as he moved his arms, hands grasping at invisible strings to tug everybody’s hearts with. Where he lacked in technicality he could make up with composition.

And just like that it was over, Konoha ending in a spin much like Akaashi had. He wasn’t as proud as he had been a couple days ago, but he knew it was not the end of the world. It was still a great performance. He bowed towards the audience and the judges, skating over to Bokuto.

“That was wonderful.” Bokuto cooed in his ear as he hugged him.

“Yeah.”

“The judges love you.” Bokuto repeated what Akaashi had said earlier. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Konoha took a swig of his water. “I really hope not.”

Bokuto led him over to get his score, Konoha hugging his own stuffed pig. It was his own good luck charm. He took another sip of water before closing his eyes, not really wanting to see his score.

And despite everything, it really wasn’t that bad. He lit up when he saw the judges had gifted him with a 214.45, making his final score 320.98. It was only a few points below Akaashi’s and they had a great chance of claiming gold and silver.

At that point, Konoha just wanted to find Akaashi. He didn’t know if Akaashi had seen his performance or knew his score but he wanted to boast to him. However, the universe was not in his favor as he was whisked away for interviews. He didn’t see Akaashi for another hour or two when they learned that they had in fact won silver and gold.

Akaashi embraced him tightly, tears once again in his beautiful blue eyes. “We did it.”

Konoha grinned and pat his back, trying to make it all look friendly. All he wanted was to toss Akaashi up against the wall and make out with him like they were in high school all over again. But that was inappropriate. “We did. The medals are ours.”

Akaashi sobbed into his shoulder and Konoha ruffled his hair.

“We need to celebrate.” Konoha whispered to him lowly in case somebody who spoke Japanese was around to hear.

Akaashi wiped his eyes, shoving at Konoha’s shoulder. “We do it with our medals on tonight.”

Konoha snickered. “Game on.”

Konoha hugged him again, not quite over the excitement, and definitely never over the feeling of Akaashi’s warmth in his arms. He would savor this moment for the rest of his life. Especially standing on the podium next to the love his life, both holding bouquets of flowers and Akaashi looking radiant under the lights.

Yeah, this was gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi:  
> [SP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk6qrBrqAqo)||[FS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMms5JKZM8g)
> 
> Konoha:  
> [SP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08m9CebBBF4&t=13s)||[FS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFwZiA0YNEQ&t=17s)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!!](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
